Voyage, voyage
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Un retour en bus d'un spectacle du trio ou les pensées de Jeremy vagabondent. Os écrit suite au spectacle Tsamere/Ferrari/Lecaplain que j'ai été voir le 15/01. Slash, fluffy, tout ce que j'aime quoi


_Vu ma forme et mon manque de moral, j'avais plutôt envie d'écrire quelque chose de… enfin moins déprimant que les fics que j'ai en cours. Je reviendrai bientôt sur ces dernières mais là non il m'est impossible de les écrire. Bon ce qui est plutôt sûr c'est que vos fics (Doc53, Tommaso- si je me trompe pas et ma fic originale ne devraient pas tarder. J'espère que vous me comprendrez. Bonne lecture…Inspirée largement de la soirée de mardi ^^ C'était trop bien ma belle, je suis trop heureuse d'y être allé avec toi __ et encore merci pour tout ton soutien…_

_« T'es vraiment un connard tu le sais ça ? »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Merde la pauvre fille. Elle vient te demander un autographe et toi tu te fous d'elle. Ce n'est pas cool ça ! »_

_« Boh elle en a vu d'autres je pense ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse face à un accent pareil de toute manière ? Elle ne m'en voudra pas trop à mon avis. »_

_« Bon au moins la soirée est finie et c'est pas plus mal ! Je suis totalement claqué ! »_

_« Tu n'es pas le seul je te rassure ! »_

Sur la route menant de Valenciennes à Paris, les trois humoristes profitaient de ce voyage pour se reposer un peu. La journée avait été longue entre trajet et spectacle. Rajoutez à cela un retard de quarante minutes à cause des intempéries et une séance d'autographes écourtée mais où il restait quand même pas mal de monde, les trois étaient épuisés.

Arnaud, assis au fond, s'était endormi presqu'immédiatement rapidement suivi par le reste de leur équipe technique. Baptiste et Jérémy n'étant pas encore prêts à s'assoupir, s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart pour discuter du spectacle du jour.

Malgré les petites piques envers certains fans, ils avaient pris beaucoup de plaisir ce soir à jouer, le public nordiste se révélant être aussi chaleureux et motivé que le laissait voir les matchs de foot à Lens. Les rires avaient fusé en permanence. Un nouveau succès assurément ! Ainsi, malgré quelques réticences de départ venant d'Arnaud qui ne tenait presque plus debout, ils n'avaient pu partir sans aller voir leurs fans qui avaient faits si nombreux le déplacement jusque là et étaient restés à les attendre. Leur manière propre de les remercier en quelque sorte.

Et maintenant il leur restait encore plus d'une heure de voyage avant de retrouver leurs quartiers. Après avoir échangé encore quelques mots, Baptiste s'était tu et avait fini par s'endormir à son tour laissant ainsi Jérémy seul debout… enfin, façon de parler.

Le sommeil ne lui venait toujours pas, il avait toujours du mal à s'endormir dans les bus d'ailleurs. Le train c'était plus simple, surtout quand on voyageait en première classe. Alors que le bus… entre mouvements brusques du chauffeur, la radio diffusant du raï qui lui parvenait en permanence aux oreilles, un certain moustachu qui adorait le taquiner les jours où il était en pleine forme… non vraiment ce n'était pas simple !

Il regarda autour de lui. Tous s'étaient assoupis sans exception. Il riait d'avance en imaginant la tête de leur attachée de presse au réveil. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas très sympa de sa part mais il fallait avouer que des fois, elle abusait un peu sur son maquillage. Ses yeux passèrent sur chaque personne avant de s'attarder plus longuement sur le plus vieux des trois. Le dos tourné à la fenêtre, la tête collée contre le carreau, la bouche mi-ouverte une légère trace de salive à la commissure des lèvres. Cette image fit apparaître un sourire tendre sur le visage du spécialiste de l'humour noir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'observait, une bouffée d'amour l'envahissait même si pour d'autres voir Arnaud ainsi les feraient plutôt rire.

Depuis bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, Jérémy remerciait silencieusement chaque jour les personnes qui avaient bien voulu de lui au casting d'ONDAR. Sans cela, il n'aurait peut-être jamais eu la chance de croiser la route de cet homme merveilleux et dont il était tombé fol amoureux. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance durant son enfance. Aujourd'hui, la vie lui était enfin positive et il en savourait chaque seconde qui passait. Ne perdant de temps avec rien. Que ce soit pour l'aveu de ses sentiments au détour d'une soirée préparation de sketch accompagnée d'alcool comme pour leur premier baiser. Oui, il aimait sa vie d'aujourd'hui et il ne reviendrait jamais dessus.

Leurs amis les avaient découverts au bout de deux mois dans leur relation et accepté sans aucune hésitation cette situation nouvelle- faut dire qu'un couple de même sexe n'était pas une nouveauté au sein de leur troupe. Leurs familles également, chacune s'étant douté depuis longtemps de la préférence des deux hommes pour le sexe fort. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour eux. Enfin bien entendu ils avaient leur lot de disputes, de taquineries. Mais comme deux adultes ils savaient gérer cela et malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés, chacun savait comment composer avec l'autre. Ce qui rendait leur histoire encore plus belle et unique et leur complicité évidente aux yeux des autres… surtout auprès de leurs fans.

Un petit rire lui échappa en repensant à la fille de tout à l'heure. Il le reconnaissait il avait été un peu vache de se moquer d'elle mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher. Faisait-elle aussi parti de ces nombreuses filles qui les imagine ensembles ? Même si leur relation était connue de leurs proches, ils préféraient la garder secrète encore au reste du monde. Mais rien ne les empêchait d'aller voir tous les avis de ces membres sur chacun de leurs gestes. C'était assez comique à voir. Oui peut-être un jour ils le diront. Peut-être un jour où les homosexuels ne seront plus vu comme une abomination pour certains ou qu'on les autorise à s'unir au moins civilement.

Certes, il n'était pas à 100% pour. Le mariage n'était qu'un bout de papier après tout. Mais il savait que si demain Arnaud lui demandait, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde dans sa réponse. Quelque chose de simple, à leur image avec la troupe et leurs familles. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Juste… parfait !

Un petit grognement le sortit de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son Arnaud tout décoiffé, les bras passés dans son manteau, le regard encore tout ensommeillé.

« Je croyais que tu dormais ! » Murmura t-il à son compagnon.

« Hum… sefhrefeszaqe. »

Il fronça des sourcils en entendant cela mais son chéri ne prit même pas la peine de continuer. Il vint s'installer à côté de lui. Jérémy comprit enfin le message et à son tour, sans un autre mot échangé, il se colla le dos à la fenêtre et ouvrit ses bras pour y accueillir son homme. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et vint rapidement se coller contre son torse musclé.

La surface teintée du bus était assez froide malgré son blouson qui le recouvrait mais il s'en moquait totalement. Si c'était pour profiter d'un moment pareil avec l'homme qu'il aimait il en redemanderait tous les jours. Un dernier bisou déposé sur la toison frisée, une tendre caresse avant de le rejoindre à son tour dans les bras de Morphée sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Face à eux, un jeune homme blond esquissa un sourire amusé. Pas encore totalement endormi mais gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas se faire prendre, il imaginait parfaitement la scène entre ses deux compères. Il tâtonna de ses doigts une dernière fois la petite boîte qu'Arnaud lui avait confié- « pour ne pas se faire prendre »- dans sa poche avant de se mettre à rêver d'une certaine blonde qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Fin…

Bon voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais écrit quelque chose d'aussi fluffy mais j'en avais vraiment besoin. Puis ça permet à une certaine personne d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé derrière ces fameuses vitres qu'elle voulait tant voir ^^


End file.
